


Little Things

by Katybug1992



Series: You're the Man, But I Got the Power [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: But mostly fluff, Can be read as a stand alone, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Female Mitch Marner (mentioned), Fluff and Angst, Multi, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: JT and Tyson loved everything about Alexandria.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: You're the Man, But I Got the Power [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Little Things" by One Direction

1.Eyes

The first thing JT noticed about Alexandria Kerfoot were her eyes. They were a rich shade of brown and intense. She could make him feel like the only person in the room - which was either really good or really bad depending on her mood and if it was his fault or not.

When she laughed, they were bright and captivating. When she was sad, they dulled and looked like she saw right through everyone in the room. When she was angry, they flashed and whoever was the source of her anger should be terrified. When she was turned on, they darkened and he loved looking into them as he or Josty fucked her. When she wanted to tease them, they would shine with mischievousness and they knew they were in for a long night.

But it was when she was happy that JT loved them most. They sparkled and she got crinkles around her eyes. And he could go on at length about her smile, but that was for another time.

He never understood what it meant when people said “The eyes are the windows to the soul” until he met Alexandria. Because one look at them and he knew EXACTLY what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Because he could get lost in them and when he did, he never wanted to find his way back.

2\. Tea

Alexandria loved tea and she despised coffee. So there was alway a wide selection of teas in the kitchen, they had their own cabinet. And her boys could always tell what mood she was in by which tea she was drinking.

If she was drinking the chamomile tea, she hadn’t slept well the night before and was hoping the herbal tea would help her sleep better that night. If it was the ginger-orange tea, she was tired and trying to wake herself up. If it was the mint tea, she was homesick. If it was chai, she wanted to be left alone with her book and whatever she was listening to in her headphones. If it was straight up ginger tea, she wasn’t feeling good. 

And JT and Tyson had learned early into knowing her, before they got together, that the simplest way to make her smile was to replace whichever tea was getting low or bring home a new one for her to try. 

If she was having a really bad day, they would follow the painstaking process of making the tea for her. The first it happened, they had squabbled over time and temperature and then how much milk/sugar to add, if any, but she had accepted the final result with a sad smile and let them arrange her so that she was curled up between them, letting them comfort her.

And she always had a cup of tea before she went to bed. No matter how tired she was, how much a game had taken out of her, she always fixed a cup of lavender chamomile tea. It came with her on roadies and vacations. It was the only tea kept on the counter. It was the one her boys bought the replacement for most (and they knew exactly which brands she liked and which she didn’t).

There was nothing that was more Alexandria Kerfoot than seeing her curled up on the couch, blanket over her legs, with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. 

And nothing felt more like home than one of her boys fitting themselves behind her, arms wrapped securely around her, their chest a more comfortable back support than the armrest of the couch.

3\. Wanderlust

Alexandria liked to spend their days off exploring. They spend a ton of time exploring Boulder, they did an overnight trip to Estes Park and stayed at the Stanley (none of them got any sleep because Tyson was paranoid the whole night and then tried to take the room key - yes, it was an actual, old fashion key - home with them), they went on several hikes.

And no matter how grueling the hike was, or how much they complained (internally and vocally), it was always worth it to see Alexandria completely surrounded by nature and in awe of it. There were two hikes that the boys hated, but she loved: Panorama Point and St. Mary’s Glacier. But whenever she got too stuck in her head, they would pack up the hiking backpacks and usher her to the car. And they would spend the day with each other and nature and nothing related to hockey was mentioned.

On her first trip back to Denver after the trade, their teams had an overlapping day off and JT and Tyson packed up the hiking packs and picked her up from the hotel, whisking her away to spend several hours at St. Mary’s Glacier. Because they missed her, and she missed them, but they knew she missed being able to get away from the city, away from cameras, and just be. 

And, course, photos were taken - goofy, sappy, hipstery. But when they got back in the car to leave, Alexandria was lighter than she had been when they picked her up. And that was all that mattered.

4.Clothes

Alexandria mostly dressed for comfort. On lazy days, her boys often found her in one of their hoodies and leggings.

She tended toward tiny shorts and camis to sleep in because sleeping between two guys was hot temperature wise and the less fabric on her body, the better. And Tyson loved those tiny shorts.

On Game Days, she either wore a sensible skirt or pant suit or a simple dress.

For galas or fancy charity events, she wore whatever dress PR got for her - someone somewhere along the way had gotten worried that years of being surrounded by guys was detrimental to her fashion sense so for those kinds of events a group of stylists would show up at their house and spend hours working on Alexandria. And the result was always breathtaking, even if she seemed slightly less herself. The Leafs apparently did the same thing, but she at least got to endure it along with Mitchie.

On the day of the big Harvard-Yale game (both football and hockey), Alexandria would not touch anything that wasn’t crimson. She decked herself out in Harvard gear. 

The Leafs would be playing Boston the night after the Harvard-Yale football game, in Boston, and they had the day before off. 

“So, what are we doing today?” Mitchie had asked, taking a seat next to Alexandria at breakfast that morning.

“Well...I was going to go over to Cambridge.” Alexandria had replied.

“Visit your old stomping grounds?” Mo joked.

“Something like that.” Alexandria smiled at her old friend, “It’s the day of the Harvard-Yale game. I’m going to go join the hockey team’s tailgate. Spend some time with Colton. Watch Yale get stomped into the ground.”

“Can we come?” Mitchie asked, looking excited at the prospect.

“I guess.” Alexandria shrugged, “But Bear is not allowed to mock. And no one is allowed to wear blue of any shade.”

“Why would I mock?” Tyson smirked back.

And then she came back downstairs. She was wearing her old Harvard jersey with skinny jeans, Harvard-branded converses and a Harvard snapback on her head, her dark hair falling in waves. She had a dark smokey-eye, which brought out the intensity of her eyes and dark red lipstick. And on each cheek were a carefully applied crimson “H”s.

“Let’s go.” She grinned, throwing a Harvard hoodie at Mitchie because she knew the other woman was going to get cold.

“We taking an Uber?” Auston asked, pulling out his phone.

Alexandria just laughed and started walking down the street, her teammates quick to follow her. She didn’t even think about the attention it would bring to bring half of the Maple Leafs onto the Subway, she didn’t care. She also hadn’t expected Mitchie, Auston, Willy, Zach, Kappy, Freddie, Mo, and Bear to want to go with her.

When they arrived, she lad them through the massive crowd and she let out a scream before running into the arms of a guy who had to be her little brother. 

And she wasn’t normally a heavy social media person, but she posted every single photo she took that day onto instagram.

And then sent a special picture to her boys where she was wearing just the jersey with a flash of lacey crimson panties because she knew how she looked in that color and she knew how much her boys liked her in that color.

4\. Harvard

On a related note, she was really fucking proud of having gone to Harvard. And her boys loved that she was proud of it. Because she was definitely smarter than she let on. 

They got offended on her behalf when she got questioned, when someone was genuinely shocked by that information. There was a thin line between chirping her about it and insulting her and they policed that line like it was the most important thing in their lives.

Because Alexandria didn’t just go to Harvard, she thrived there and she graduated. And one of the best financial firms in Boston was disappointed that she was going into the NHL because they had been trying to recruit her. She was smart.

She was so fucking smart and she played it down for almost everyone. Everyone but her boys. Her boys who knew she read the newspaper every morning, starting with the Business section. Her boys, who knew she had a well thought out opinion on everything and that she could and would argue if she was challenged.

And the quickest way to get under her skin was to insult Harvard. And that was a dangerous road to go down.

But Tyson’s favorite side effect of Harvard was the amount of Harvard-branded clothes she owned….and how much crimson she owned. And he learned very quickly exactly what seeing her in crimson did to him.

She looked very good in crimson.

5\. Hands

Tyson loved her hands. On ice and off. Because the way she was able to handle the puck impressive. 

But he also just holding them. They were small and surprisingly smooth for someone who had spent most of her life playing hockey.

And nothing compared to the way she touched him. No one had ever made him feel the way he did when those hands were on his skin.

6\. Photos

Alexandria was, lowkey, a picture person and JT and Tyson loved every picture she sent. There were hipstery nature photos, photos of sunsets out of her window in Toronto, pictures of her morning tea, pictures of her pouting when he had to drink coffee, post-game selfies, tired morning selfies, pictures asking for help choosing an outfit, pictures of outings she got dragged on, pictures of Bear (mostly embarrassing ones he didn’t know she was taking).

But their favorites were the teasing ones sent. That was the only upside to her being all the in Toronto is that those increased. 

Sometimes they were just a close-up on her mouth - either biting her bottom lip or pouting. Sometimes they wear headshots, eyes dark and lips painted that dark red shade that looked so good on her. Sometimes they were her wearing nothing up one of their shirts or hoodies. Sometimes they were of here in a matching lacy bra and panty set and smiling - looking for all the world like she had idea what she was doing to them.

Then there was the other genre of teasing photos. Where she was touching herself, blowing a dildo, fucking herself with a dildo, a post-orgasm selfie. And it took everything in them not to get on the next plane to Toronto. 

So, yeah, Alexandria may not post a ton on Social Media, but that didn’t mean she didn’t send her boys pictures.

7\. Small

Tyson had never met someone in hockey smaller than him until he met Alexandria. He loved that she fit so well against him, loved even more how JT completely surrounded her. 

He loved that her size caused people to underestimate her, he knows that he and JT had been guilty of it occasionally.

They had gotten cocky, she had let them get cocky, then she had made them pay for it. And, yes, Tyson still got off thinking about it. Because when she took control in bedroom, it was like every wet dream Tyson had ever had. 

The first time it happened, she made them sit there and watch her get herself off first. And Tyson had never understood the appeal of watching someone masterbate...until he had to sit there, unable to touch her, as she sighed and moaned and touched herself with teasing, light touches. JT has almost torn the fabric of his chair with how hard he had gripped the arm. When she had recovered, she had sent them both a little smirk and JT had flung himself out of the chair.

Another memory that featured prominently in his fantasies was when she let them tie her to the bed. She had been tired of them treating her like she would break and then threw the handcuffs at his head and pulled her shirt off before heading down the hall.

They knew when to take advantage of her size and when not to. She had trained them well. 

That didn’t stop the short jokes. Because there were not a lot of people Tyson could make them about. And he always felt smug about it until she came out of their room in heels and that smug smirk on her face.

8\. Nicknames

Alexandria. Not Alex. Not Alexis. Definitely not Allie (EJ had learned that the hard way). But Tyson swore up and down that he would find a nickname she liked that wasn’t just a variation on her last name.

When that didn’t work (he called her Xandra once and had slept on the couch for two nights), he cautiously tried petnames.

JT had been the one to start that. He had accidentally called her “babe” and he and Tyson both froze. But Alexandria had blushed, looked down, and bit her lip.

And that started Tyson’s search for a petname that got the same reaction. JT could have “babe”.

And Tyson was still searching for one that got that same reaction, but what he discovered along the way was that he liked the ones that made her laugh. Because he loved her laugh. His favorite one was “Pikachu”. She got used to the other ridiculous ones he threw out, but “Pikachuk” always seemed to surprise a laugh out her - and that was his favorite of her laughs.

9\. Brain

Alexandria was smart. She was so smart. And the only good thing (according to JT and Tyson) about her being in Toronto was Zach Hyman. Because in Zach she had found someone she could match wits with, someone who was on her level. Someone who appreciated that part of her.

At first, they were worried. She sent them snaps of the two of them at one museum or the other. She mentioned him when they talked, apparently they were working their way through “War and Peace” together. It didn’t matter to them that Zach was married - professional athletes weren’t exactly know to be faithful to their spouses. Then JT had made the mistake of mentioning that, which lead to their first fight since the trade.

She had accused them of not trusting her. She yelled at them assuming that the only reason Zach was spending so much time with her was because he wanted to fuck her. She broke down crying as she accused them of trying to ruin the one thing that was making Toronto easier. That Tyson was having his own adjustment issues and that she had felt like there was no one she could talk to because JT and Tyson didn’t understand - couldn’t understand - and that Zach showed up at her place when Morgan realized that the only people on the team Alexandria really saw outside of practice and games were himself or Bear. She had then hung up on them - which she had never done.

They moped around their apartment - they had moved out of the house because it no longer felt like home without her - until Gabe and EJ showed and forcibly pulled their heads out of their asses. Because - for the first time in a long time - Alexandria finally had an equally brainy friend that shared ALL of her interests.

Gabe then told them that Brutes had showed up at her place to find her crumpled on her couch sobbing, to make them feel just that much more guilty.

The apology involved many dozens of flowers, tea from her favorite shop in Boulder, and a copy of every book she had so much as mentioned in conversation since that Summer - and promises to build her a new bookshelf when she ran out of room on her current one.

And they didn’t really understand the concept of reading for fun, or learning for fun, but Alexandria did. And they would do what they could to foster that. Because she had a brain and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

They let themselves be dragged to museums on vacations. They did the self-guided walking tour of Charleston and let Alexandria be their tour guide, reading from the pamphlet and sprinkling in her own thoughts and opinions. Because, at the end of the day, all that mattered was that Alexandria was happy.

10\. Sleeping and Waking Up

When they were all together, Alexandria slept in the middle. She was smallest and the one time Tyson tried to sleep in the middle, he and JT got into a kicking match that resulted in Alexandria being pushed off of the bed and both of them being relegated to the couch.

She slept curled up to whoever was on her left side, fitting perfectly under their arm with her head on their chest. The other one, draped against her back, arm slung around her waist.

She slept in a pair of tiny shorts and a cami because she got hot at night. Sometimes she didn’t bother wearing anything to bed. 

She always slept with her long hair swept into a bun to keep it off of her neck.

She sometimes talked in her sleep. Sometimes full sentences, sometimes just mumbled sounds that could be words.

And as great as sleeping pressed up against her, nothing beat waking up to her. Seeing her stir, fighting consciousness, sometimes whining a little, before her eyes blinked opened and she looked up at them with sleep-soft eyes before shoving them away if one of them tried to kiss. Because if Alexandria had one firm rule she would not bend on, it was that she would not kiss or be kissed before teeth were brushed.

That didn’t mean morning sex was out of the question. They had a lot of morning sex. The amount of times they had woken her up by one of them eating her out while the other payed her lovely breasts the attention they deserved was higher than they could think of.

11\. Freckles

She only got her freckles in the Summer. They were light and JT loved to press kisses along the line of them, across her cheeks and over her nose, and she giggled everytime he did it.

She had confessed that when she was younger, she didn’t like her freckles. That they had made her even more different from the other kids, made her standout more. And when she was younger, she only wanted to fit in. It was hard when you were not only smarter than everyone else in your class, but on top of that, she was better than every boy she played hockey with. And it wasn’t easy for her to make friends.

So JT and Tyson made it a point to make sure she knew that everything that made her stand out was something they loved about her.

12\. Competitive

To say that Alexandria was competitive would be a severe understatement. She set out to destroy her competition. Her boys were surprised (and incredibly turned on) by how she was playing with Toronto - and how many penalty minutes she had started racking up. Because she needed to prove that she was worth it. She was worth trading a fan favorite for. That she wasn’t just a throw in to sweeten the deal.

Alexandria was not allowed to play videogames. The Leafs didn’t believe Brutes that it was not a good idea. And then they experienced it and she was not allowed to play video games. Mo had to pull her out of the room. It was not a good idea. But Brutes had filmed it and sent it to Gabe, who shared it with the Avs, who all blamed JT and Tyson because before them, Alexandria did not play video games.

13\. Homesickness/Distance

The trade was hard on all of them. But what made it harder for JT and Tyson was having Alexandria say she was fine but having Bear tell them she was having difficulty adjusting.

It was hard for them to hear she was fine, know that she wasn’t fine, and not be able to do anything. 

So they did what they could. They talked to her daily, kept a constant stream of texts going. And they knew it wasn’t a lot. But it was all they could do. Because they missed her just as much as she missed them. But they had a larger support system than she did. They had their whole team, but she just had Brutes and Morgan Reilly when she first got to Toronto.

And Tyson had eventually admitted to Gabe, who relaided it to Josty and JT, that he wasn’t a reliable person for Alexandria for their first month in Toronto. That he was licking his own wounds from the trade that he hadn’t noticed how hard it was on Alexandria.

And the worst part was hearing her break about over the phone and not being able to do anything. They felt the gaping hole in their chests that much more. Because they had each other to fall back on when they missed her. And Alexandria had no one.

14\. Smile

Alexandria had a variety of smiles.

There was her Media Smile - Pretty enough that the average person couldn’t tell it was fake. She had somehow managed to improve it while in Toronto.

There was the sad little smile she got when she was trying to hide how much she missed her boys but didn’t want them to know because there was nothing they could do about it.

There was the genuine smile that caused her eyes to light up and she shone as bright as the sun.

There was the shark smile she got when a particular question rubbed her the wrong way and she was going to let the reporter know it in the most polite way possible.

Then there was the small, private smile that was reserved for JT and Tyson. The smile that caused their worlds to go soft around the edges and made it seem like it was only the three of them. This was their favorite of her smiles.

15\. Cooking

Alexandria was not a cook, yet she was the best cook in the house. 

Usually they stuck to something simple, like pasta and jarred sauce. 

But sometimes she liked to challenge herself - and that’s how curried cauliflower became a staple in their house.

And JT never expected that one of the hardest parts of her being gone would be not having her trying to make some complicated, exotic dish just to get frustrated and end up making her speciality - all while cursing out the recipe for the dish she had been trying to make.

So when they arrived at her apartment in Toronto the night before their game, she answered the door with a brilliant smile, the smell of the curried cauliflower flowing from the kitchen. And it smelled like home.


End file.
